plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Super Brainz/@comment-25096389-20160321142451/@comment-26529569-20170716005711
Cyrobrainz ( Ice Variant ) His beam could slowly freeze enemies, like Frozen Citron, but a well-placed double punch would freeze them instantly, making the third punch devastatingly deadly. Barnacle Brainz ( Mist/Lingering Variant ) His beam is replaced by a Barnacle Launcher, which shoots Exploding Barnacles that erupt into mist similar to Alien Sunflower. His fists also cause Barnacle Mist to appear when they hit an enemy. Camo Brainz ( Camoflague Variant ) His fists are replaced by "Camoflaguers", which when you do a triple punch, will cause your character to become leafy, adding the illusion of a regular bush, whereas Camo Brainz will generally disappear. However, in this state, using a weapon will cancel the camoflague and make your character glow to prevent unfair sniping. You move incredibly slow and can only punch nearby plants while camoflagued. Boulder Brainz ( "Tank" Variant ) Whereas jumping, kicking, and speed is reduced, all your attacks do an incredible amount of damage that could very well defeat a potted plant in 1 punch. Your beam is replaced by a Rock Launcher, which fires a single boulder. The boulder rolls for approximately 5 seconds, or until it hits a plant or wall, though you can only have one boulder in play at a time. This is the second toughest Super Brainz class, though is strictly melee. ( BTW, I didn't steal any ideas from RamboTheSkully. It's just a coincidence I saw his comment when I finished this variant idea. ) Ghost Brainz ( Light Variant ) Ghost Brainz does hardly any damage at all with his Ectoplasm Fists and Ghost Beam, but he makes up for it by being the fastest Super Brainz, along with having the highest jump, furthest kick, and least knockback. He also trades in his Super Multi Ball for a Paranormal Fireball, which does very little damage but has EXTREME knockback, enough to unroot a plant and send Citrons in their ball form flying into the distance. It also does a small stun on direct hit. Robo Brainz ( Legendary Variant ) Robobrainz is slightly faster than a Boulder Brainz, but slower than averager Super Brainz. He has the most health out of all Super Brainz. Robobrainz uses a Laser Beam which inflicts weak Fire Damage, and a Robotic Fist that packs so much of a punch, it knockbacks plants on the second punch and stuns them on the third. He trades in his Kick for a Robowarp, which instead of doing damage to plants, will stun any plants that he teleports through to get to his destination. He also trades in his Twister ability for a Laser Frenzy, which is similar to the twister but shots will not hurt plants until the shot is about 3 feet from Robobrainz, therefore making it strictly ranged. Finally, he has a mode similar to Computere Scientist's Crunch Mode, called Bot Craze Mode. Everything becomes glitchy and distorted static with a bold black outline except for plants and the area around them, which are highlighted in red. Robobrainz does significantly more damage in this mode and moves incredibly fast, though it doesn't last long. Lemme know if you liked my ideas!